ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (Trailer 2)/Transcript
(Fade to black) (In the Hall of the Mountain King ''by Kevin Macleod plays'') (Fade to the Source Filmmaker logo) (Cut to the Beta Film Studios logo) (Fade to the scene) (Asriel takes a short moment to catch his breathe) ASRIEL: (A little out of breathe) I wonder what the scores are so far? (Looks back and see's the score board) ASRIEL: What? I thought we had the lead so far... (Jordan walks up from behind and puts his hand on his shoulder) JORDAN: Don't get worried pal. The games just got started. We still have more than enough time to put those jerks in their place. (Asriel smiles and looks back at Jordan) ASRIEL: True and I am sure we can do it as long as we try our hardest. JORDAN: That's the spirit! Now let's hurry the next event is about to start. ASRIEL: Okay. Let's get moving then. (Then Jordan and Asriel start running to the next starting point) (Switch to Smith and his gang) SMITH: I told you I could change the score when no one was looking. (Gives a smirk) BULLY#1: You sure did and now there is no way for those losers to beat us. SMITH: Was there ever any doubt? We are the best athletes and we play by our own rules. *mocking giggle* BULLY#1: Shouldn't we head down to the next starting point? SMITH: Yeah, yeah. Now let' s hurry down there before those losers get there before us. (Smith and his gang of bullies start to run down to the next event) (Music cuts to 1:38) (Cuts to a white screen with red text saying, IN 2017, WHEN YOU'RE TALKING COLLEGE, YOU'RE TALKING EXCITEMENT!) (Cuts to the following: Asriel, Jordan, and Beta running a lap in the first contest of the games, Jordan meeting a beautiful girl named Cheryl played by Femscout, Asriel partying with Jordan and Beta as the other students cheer for them, Smith threatening Beta to stuck his head on a flushing toilet, Asriel, Jordan and Beta biking against Smith and his gang of bullies in the second contest of the games, Smith punching Asriel in the face giving him bruises, The principal screaming angrily like a crazy person, and lastly, Asriel being surrounded by Smith and his gang of bullies) (Asriel looks sweaty as the camera spins around him) SMITH: It's over Greenhorn. ASRIEL: '''Oh nuts. (Sees Smith and he gets punched) (Cuts to white screen with red text saying, '''ASRIEL DREAMER: GREENHORN) SMITH: You don't belong here Greenhorn. ASRIEL: '''I may be a Greenhorn, but at least I've got friends. (Jordan and Beta appear getting out of a bush) '''ASRIEL: '''And a purpose! (Jordan and Beta seemingly start attacking Smith) (Cuts to another white screen with red text saying, '''THE GAMES BEGIN AUGUST 2017. The credits of the trailer can be seen below, with the Source Filmmaker logo on the right bottom of the screen, and the Beta Film Studios logo can be seen on the left bottom of the screen) (Fade to black) (Music ends) Parenting Article Main article: Asriel Dreamer: Greenhorn (2017 film) Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Script Category:BetaRain's Transcripts Category:Collaborations